The Enigmatic Theft of Icha Icha Paradise
by Kimeko-28
Summary: What happens when Sakura decides to steal her favorite ex-sensei's favorite novel? Read and find out. Re-edited and newly posted for your reading pleasures.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nothing of this is mine, except the story. Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto… but if you haven't figured that out… you're an idiot XD. **

**I don't think there are any spoilers in here… considering I haven't finished even half of the anime or manga… soooooooooooooooo. And yes. This is KakaSaku. If you don't like that pairing, go dig a hole in your backyard and throw your computer into it. Then you wont have to read this =). **

**Also! This is my first attempt at a Naruto Fanfic, and only my second attempt at fanfics in general… so be kind. Please rewind. I MEAN REVIEW! When you review, even if its to criticize me for being a pervert who likes way older men hitting on way younger girls, at least I know somebody's reading it XD **

**EDIT: This story was originally written quite a few years ago, I believe when I was the same age the lovely Sakura in this story. I am now 28, and have found a long lost external hard drive that housed many old Fanfictions etc. I decided upon a request sent to me on deviantart that I would re-post this story (with a bit of editing). Thank you to Frozenstrawberries of deviantart for prompting me to search around for my old FF stuff. I've really missed this community... it's time I start hanging about a bit more :) **

Haruno Sakura sat in her very large and somewhat industrious armchair and smiled mischievously into the book that was pressed so close to her nose one might wonder if she could actually read the words.

_Toya reached up Akane's slick thighs, enjoying the thickened moan that escaped her lips a little too much. _

"_Toya…" Akane panted and her hips surged upwards as Toya's hand slid over her sensitive flesh. "… We shouldn't…be doing this…."_

_She moaned again as his hands continued their expert examination of her body. _

"_Tell me to stop, and I will." _

_Toya knew that this woman was off limits, but he hadn't been able to resist a challenge. Still, if she didn't want this wholeheartedly, he would leave. Leave her, and this place. Toya stopped his explorations and Akane moaned in protest. Her lust glazed eyes cleared slightly as she focused on him. _

"_Toya… Don't stop… I want you. All of you."_

SNAP.

It was too much for Sakura. Tears of mirth filled her eyes and she wiped them away as she tossed the book to the floor. _How_ could Kakashi read this absolute trash? It would be one thing if there had been just one or two such explicit scenes to be found in the whole book… but unfortunately for Sakura, Toya and Akane had been getting busy on almost every other page.

Sakura chuckled to herself, and tossed the book aside, wiping a few errant tears from her eyes. It was almost forgivable… if Kakashi-sensei was only to be seen with the orange colored novels once in a while. but there wasn't a day… or perhaps even a minute that you wouldn't see his nose stuck in the crease of a well worn bright orange novel.

I wonder if they're like security blankets for him. Sakura pondered absentmindedly. He can't get any "lovin'" in the real world so he just reads about it.

Sakura snuggled down in her favorite armchair, pulled the small woven blanket that covered her legs a little higher, and sighed contentedly.

This was the perfect ending to a perfect day of much needed relaxation.

She was now 22 years old and one of the most talented medic nins on staff at the Konoha hospital, no thanks to her lackadaisical former Sensei. He could be blamed for many things, one thing among them being that he was one of the most perverted men in all of Konoha, Jaraiya aside, but he could not take credit for her incredible talents as a ninja.

Tsunade, who had put her through vigorous training since she was twelve, was the one responsible for the very gifted ninja that Sakura had become. Sakura was no genius like Neji or Sasuke, but to her credit she had become nearly as talented as they were through hard work and determination.

Sakura absently wondered who she had been trying to prove wrong all these years. A small crinkle formed on her brow at the slightly unpleasant thought that began to invade her seemingly perfect evening.

Was it Sasuke? She had been called weak on more than one occasion, and she knew what he used to think of her and perhaps still thought of her. Maybe it had been Kakashi himself. Kakashi had spent most of his efforts training Sasuke and Naruto, and had hardly given Sakura a second glance, seemingly deeming her as the weakling among the three.

Sakura brushed the slightly painful thoughts aside and bolstered her ego a bit. Perhaps she had been brushed off in her early years as a ninja, but look where she was now. She was a top ranking medic nin who had passed her Jounin exams a little less than a year ago, had a plethora of A ranked missions under her belt, and had participated in quite a number of S-Class missions as well. And all that at twenty two.

Yes. Sakura was a very talented, very gifted, very…lonely ninja.

Sakura sighed and peered silently into the quiet room, and a sudden realization hit her.

Sakura was all alone on the night of her 22 birthday, no one to celebrate with her, no one to congratulate her, just a stolen Icha Icha book and an empty house.

Sakura sighed. What a mood killer.

Kakashi glared into the window of a certain pink haired ninja's apartment.

A pink haired ninja _thief_, Kakashi thought to himself.

How she had managed to slip his favorite Icha Icha out of his pocket, Kakashi would probably never know, and she would probably never tell.

Well… it didn't matter whether or not he figured out how she had gotten the book from right under his nose, all that mattered was that he got it back.

Kakashi whined mentally. He was just getting to the really good part… again.

Kakashi slipped away from the window and materialized at Sakura's door.

KNOCK, KNOCK!

Sakura jumped slightly at being startled out of her sad musings and glared at the door.

Now _who_ could that be this late at night?

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I would promise you a cookie for reviews… but unfortunately last time I tried to send a cookie via e-mail I had to buy a new computer…. To my credit it **_**looked**_** like it would fit in my floppy drive. **

**Edit: lol... floppy drive. I TOLD you this was old. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura grumbled a bit sending the blanket that had covered her legs to the floor where it concealed the stolen goods. It just figured that someone would come and ruin her night… not that she hadn't already ruined it for herself.

A brief light of hope gleamed at her as she wondered if maybe someone had remembered that today was her birthday and had come to celebrate with her. Sakura shuffled to the door quickly and opened it with a bright smile.

"HELLO! ..." The bright smile transformed itself, unbeknownst to its host, into a rather dark frown. Not because Sakura was usually displeased to see her former sensei leaning casually against her door frame, but because inside her home there was a rather telling piece of evidence as to her guilt in the matter of it's getting there.

"Why, hello Sakura."

Kakashi brushed past Sakura and into her small economy apartment.

"What? No smile for your Sensei? I thought you'd be happy to see me on your birthday."

Well. At least _someone_ remembered.

"Here Sakura, I bought you a gift." Kakashi turned slightly and placed his hand in one of his pockets.

Sakura was genuinely surprised. She had never once in her life gotten a real gift from her former Sensei, and now here he was, the only one to remember her birthday, and the only one to get her a present. Sakura felt a pang of guilt in remembering the Icha Icha book hiding on the floor.

"Uhm… wow! Thanks Kakashi-Sensei." But as soon as Sakura spoke the words, her pang of guilt turned to panic as Kakashi pulled the "small gift" from his pocket.

The small gift that was the size of a book.

Wrapped in bright orange paper.

Maybe he just liked the color?

Sakura gingerly lifted her hand to take the gift from Kakashi, she made the move to pull it from his grasp but he held on for a moment. Only when she looked up to him with widened eyes did he let go.

"Well… I…um." Sakura didn't think she wanted to open this particular gift in the presence of its benefactor. Time for an excuse, any excuse to get him out of her house.

"Thanks again Kakashi, but it's getting late now don't you think? I'd better get some sleep. Lots of work tomorrow!" Sakura knew she sounded nervous. Hell, she'd always been a bad liar. And Kakashi could see right through her.

"You should open it Sakura. I really think you'll like it."

Sakura was sure that a mischievous grin was spread across his face, even if she couldn't see it through his mask. The only way to tell he was smiling was by the small crease that formed around his one visible eye.

"… Okay…thanks." Sakura shifted uncomfortably under the steady gaze of her former Sensei. With slightly shaky fingers Sakura gently tore the wrapping off the gift and let out a petite yelp when she realized what she was holding.

A brand new copy of the _exact_ Icha Icha novel she had stolen from Kakashi.

"H-how…how did you know that this…" Sakura stuttered a bit, and couldn't quite finish her sentence.

"Was exactly what you wanted?" Kakashi finished for her. "Oh you know…A little bird told me. I think it was pink."

Kakashi's voice was absolutely filled with amusement. Sakura was no fool. Somehow Kakashi had figured out it was she who had stolen his novel, and had apparently come to retrieve it. Her heart sank a little at the thought. A small part of her had hoped that someone had really come just because it was her birthday… so much for wishful thinking.

"Alright Kakashi-Sensei. You win." Sakura bit out sharply

Sakura wanted him out of here as soon as possible so she could scarf down ice-cream and continue in her sad musings about how pitiful her life was. She walked quickly to the stuffed armchair. Leaning over she uncovered the condemning evidence, picked it up, and stomped back to Kakashi handing the book to him.

"There. I stole it. I'm sorry." The glare she gave him did not, however, disclose anything close to remorse.

Sakura's voice held an edge that Kakashi wasn't quite used to. Well… He'd be damned if he left her on a bad note. It was her birthday after all, and he'd meant for this to be funny, not disheartening. Apparently it seemed that Sakura did not find the situation to be the former.

"You know Sakura… I think you're still too young to be reading my Icha Icha books." He reached out and ruffled her pink locks, but the intensified glare caused his hand to shrink back, whimpering all the way to its pocket.

"Kakashi-Sensei. If you know it's my birthday, then you must be well aware that I am now 22 years old! I'm not a child any more, and if I want to read those ridiculous Icha Icha books, damnit, I will!" Sakura ended in a huff, glaring into his one very bemused eye.

Sakura knew that Kakashi was only finding amusement from her anger. Fine. If he thought this was funny, she would give him something to laugh about.

Sakura took a step forward and placed one dainty finger against Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi drew in a nervous breath… He had seen what those dainty fingers could do to a wall.

Or a door.

Or a man.

"You know Sensei… I was thinking you might just be a little _old_ to be reading those books. With all that _racy material_, I'm afraid that one of these days you're going to keel over with a heart attack."

Sakura smirked triumphantly. Suddenly, she had a plan. Her eyes widened for a moment with the thought, and her grin spread further.

"I'm sorry," She spoke smoothly, her voice defying the mischievous glint in her eyes "but I think I may have to confiscate the rest of your collection… starting with this!" Sakura reached out quickly and tore the Icha Icha book from Kakashi's grasp and jumped away from him quickly, a very large grin now playing on her lips.

Kakashi let out an exasperated sigh. He was _not_ old. Well… maybe he was getting old. No. He was definitely not even _getting_ old!

"Sakura… I don't want to have to force you to give that back to me. But I will."

Though Kakashi was in a seemingly relaxed pose, Sakura knew he could make good on his threat in a moment. It was time to strike a compromise.

"I'll tell you what. You stay here and keep me company tonight, and I'll give you back your book."

Sakura could see that she had startled Kakashi, and she knew that she sounded desperate, but… any company was better than none right? She really didn't want to spend the night of her 22nd birthday all by herself.

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose between his index and thumb and rubbed lightly, his eye scrunched closed as if what Sakura had proposed had given him a headache. Maybe it had. Well, it would serve him right.

"Sakura…Why don't you call up Ino? Or Naruto, or even Sasuke for that matter? Shouldn't you be celebrating with them?"

Kakashi moved his hand from his face and found another area to comfort. He rubbed the back of his neck lazily as he drawled out the question. He had come to retrieve his book _so he could spend the evening reading it_… not chatting with his former student.

"I… well you see. Um." Sakura's determined expression faded as her eyes fell to the floor. "They forgot."

"They forgot?" Kakashi paused for a moment and blinked his one eye at her.

"Yep." Sakura suddenly found the inspection of her socks extremely important.

Out of nowhere Sakura felt herself being led… No. Manhandled through her doorway. Two hands at her back were pushing her down the street before she could bat an eyelash.

"Kakashi-Sensei! What in the world are you doing!?"

"You can't spend your birthday locked up in your house. You're going to have a drink. On me."

Sakura could have thought of a million reasons to decline. She never drank. She really did have work tomorrow. She wasn't dressed properly. She really, really wasn't dressed properly. Sakura quickly inspected the baggy t-shirt and shorts combo she was in.

But of all the excuses she could come up with, they were all outweighed. Well… more like out muscled by Kakashi's firm hands pushing against her back.

"Well. Fine. But can I at least put some shoes on?"

Kakashi stopped pushing her and something wonderful happened.

He laughed. It was deep and rich and real.

And wonderful.

"Sure Sakura. Go put some shoes on. I'll be waiting."

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS… *coughhackspitchoke* … *ahem* reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to all those who have reviewed so far! Be not afraid! I will be posting updates to this story rather rapidly. Sorry it's not instantaneous. I really want to read through each chapter a couple of times and edit it. I'm not a terribly good writer, but I'm better than I was six years ago (or at least I'd like to think I am :P) Any way, The full story should be up in a day or two. This is the last chapter I'll post for tonight though... it's my bedtime! Yay! **

Kakashi watched as his former student walked quickly back into her home.

_What In the world am I doing? _Kakashi asked himself seriously.

But he did know. Seeing Sakura's face fall, knowing that those who were supposed to be her friends had forgotten about her birthday… it had simply plucked a sypmathetic string in his heart. Before he knew exactly what he was doing, he had found himself pushing her out the door. She had just looked so alone.

What he really couldn't believe was that Sakura was really planing on staying in all night on her birthday. Did she really intend to sit in that ridiculously huge armchair and read his Icha Icha all night?

Kakashi honestly had no clue. Sakura was a bit of a mystery to him. She was a workaholic, something that Kakashi would never be. Why waste your time working when you could be doing more industrious things… like sleeping… or reading pseudo porn. But Kakashi knew that while he was a professional slacker, that lifestyle didn't necessarily fit everyone. Damned if he knew why. Either way, he knew Sakura had next to no social life, and she seemed to be okay with it... even on her birthday apparently.

A thought suddenly struck him.

Maybe no one had remembered her birthday, because she hadn't bothered to remind them. It wasn't really a good excuse, especially for Naruto or Ino, who were supposed to be her best friends. Kakashi had remembered, but then again, he had only really thought about her today because he had found that she was the one who had stolen his book. The fact that it was her birthday had been a wonderful coincidence that played right into his little "gift" idea.

Letting people in on the fact that it was her birthday would be just the kind of thing Sakura would neglect. She had never wanted to be a burden on people, so naturally she would consider that simply reminding her friends that it was her birthday would be annoying. The girl had some issues. Not that some of them weren't without cause.

Kakashi had to admit that she had annoyed him when she was first his student, and he hadn't been particularly shy about hiding it at times. She was love obsessed, and had no real determination. That had irritated him then, but Sakura had definitely changed. She had proven to him and everyone else that she was no second class ninja.

And even though he couldn't take even a third of the credit for her talents, he was proud of her.

…

Unaware of her former sensei's train of thought, Sakura was quickly busying herself with trying to find something a bit more suitable to wear than her current attire.

If Sakura _could_ have known what Kakashi was thinking, she would be surprised to find that he was completely right. Sakura _had _indeed neglected to tell anyone that it was her birthday today. She hadn't even mentioned it once. Everyone had been so busy lately and Sakura didn't want to pester any one. After all, it was only a birthday. It didn't matter all that much.

The excuses seemed to comfort her a little at least.

Sakura snagged a cute matching skirt and shirt combo that she had been saving to wear on a nicer occasion from her closet. The little pink skirt hit just above her knees and had one small dark pink heart placed over her right hip. The shirt was white tank, with the same pink heart on the chest. Sakura quickly inspected herself in the mirror. She was satisfied. If she was going to go out on her birthday, she was at least going to look good doing it.

Sakura threw on a cute pale blue jean jacket and her favorite pair of white sandals before heading out the door.

…

Kakashi looked up when he heard the door open and watched as she turned and closed the door, fumbling with her keys to lock it.

He noticed that she had apparently taken the liberty to change more than just her shoes.

Kakashi quickly took in the knee length pink skirt that matched her hair almost perfectly, and his eyes were almost instantly drawn to her hip, where a small magenta heart shifted as she walked.

Kakashi didn't know if it was the easy sway of her hips as she walked towards him, or simply the bright color of that little decoration against the pale pink material of the skirt, but he couldn't take his eyes off it.

He could almost imagine what it would be like to trace his palm against the material of the design… feeling the pressure of her small frame underneath his hand.

_Wait… What!? _

Kakashi shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind of his suddenly lecherous thoughts.

Maybe Sakura was right… he really should lay off the Icha Icha for a while.

As Sakura neared where Kakashi stood she noticed he was not exaclty looking at her. Well... Not exactly looking at her face, and perhaps it was just been her imagination but...

Sakura was sure it really must be her imagination because...

It almost looked as if Kakashi had been... checking her out? His one disclosed eye had lingered just below her waist as she walked towards him and only that she was now nearly by his side did she watch that eye snap back to her face.

Despite the fact that Sakura was _almost_ two hundred percent sure that Kakashi had indeed been day dreaming or spacing out and definitely NOT checking her out... a small blush spread across her face. Even the idea that Kakashi could have possibly done that was just... well, simply embarrassing. Perhaps her former teacher did read pervy books, but she was certain (at least she hoped she was certain) that he would never direct his pervy thoughts towards her.

Sakura silently prayed that she could blame the flush on the cool night air.

Kakashi peered at the woman that was now standing next to him and noticed the rose tint that stained her pale cheeks. He sincerely pleaded with whichever god would listen that she hadn't seen him giving her the eye. If she had, Kakashi was sure she'd never mention it... but still. It was a very un-sensei like thing to do. Good teachers did not check out their students... no matter how long ago the titles of student and teacher were applicable.

All Kakashi could do was hope that the pretty hue that had taken over her features was due to the crisp night air.

Kakashi made a careful show of looking her outfit up and down, purposefully ignoring that little pink heart, and dropped his gaze towards her feet.

"Nice shoes." He muttered finally.

"Um, yeah. Thanks." Sakura mumbled quietly. "I hope you don't mind that I changed."

_Not at all._

"No. That's alright. This is you're night out remember. You're allowed to do what you want." Kakashi held out his arm for Sakura to loop her own through and waited until she did. "Shall we?"

"Indeed." Sakura chuckled quickly at Kakashi's overdone display of gentlemanly-ness... something she knew he most certainly was not. Gentlemen were never late, never read porn in public, and never made illegitimate excuses... but tonight he seemed to be a little different. Maybe she would just take it in stride. She turned her face towards his and smiled, her eyes bright with laughter.

Kakashi's heart skipped a beat. If he thought her sadness had been pulling strings earlier, he hadn't expected what her smile could do.

That smile of hers pulled strings too.

Very dangerous strings.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a long while since Sakura had spent any real time with Kakashi. It wasn't that she didn't like hanging out with him, but it just seemed that she never had the reason to. She was at the Konoha medical facility for most of the time that she wasn't on a mission, and the rest of the precious few moments she had left, she either trained or just stayed at home for a little R&amp;R.

And Kakashi? Who knew what he spent his time doing. If you didn't see him strolling around in the streets with an Icha Icha book in his face, you probably just weren't going to see him. He was very mysterious in that way. Of course, Sakura guessed that he would be much less of a mystery if anyone actually figured out what exactly he was up to all the time.

Sakura had to admit, however, that this little deviation from her normal routine was not all together unpleasant. It would be nice to get to catch up with her former Sensei. She might get to take a peek into his seemingly mysterious existence. She smiled at the thought

Sakura and Kakashi chatted mildly as they strolled through the streets of Konoha.

"So…" Kakashi peeked at Sakura with his one exposed eye. "Where would you like to go tonight?"

Sakura thought a moment. When had been the last time she'd gone out drinking? It was probably Ino's party a couple of months ago. Ino regularly threw parties. Sakura was sure that Ino would look under a rock for a reason to throw a party.

_Any reason except for my birthday of course, _Sakura mused darkly.

But other than Ino's party, Sakura couldn't remember the last time she'd really gone out. She was just always so busy. Ever since she had actually become truly serious about being a ninja, she had thrown away her social life. Sure there was the occasion that she would hang out with Naruto and Sasuke to reminisce about the old days, but for the most part, Sakura just worked or stayed home.

"Well… I don't really go out much." Sakura paused again while Kakashi continued to study her silently. It seemed as if simply picking a bar to Sakura was as bad as making a life or death decision. "You know… you could pick." She glanced up at him hopefully.

"No deal." Kakashi decided to be deliberately stubborn. "It's your night. And… well you might not particularly enjoy my regular haunts." He added dryly.

Sakura could only imagine. Yeah… Maybe letting Kakashi pick the bar was not such a good idea. The problem was Sakura didn't even know the names of any bars that were in Konoha, let alone where they were located. Sakura scanned her memory quickly, hoping that she could drudge up some bar that Ino had pointed out to her in conversation. _The Lucky Kunai. _The name suddenly rang through her mind. Yeah… wasn't that where Ino had begged for her to go once? Ino had seemed almost desperate to go, but for some reason didn't want to go alone. Sakura tried to remember the discussion.

…

"_But Sakura you haaaaave to go! I don't want to go there by myself!" Ino whined._

"_You've never had a problem going to bars by yourself before Ino. I don't see how this is any different."_

"_It just is, okay! Pleaaaaase?"_

"_No, Ino… I've got a really big day tomorrow at the Hospital, two patients are coming in for major surgeries and I'm the one operating. I'm afraid it wouldn't look good for me to be holding a scalpel while my head is swimming from a hangover. Plus, I've got mounds of paperwork to finish tonight. I'm sorry but I just can't go."_

"_Ugh. Fine! I'll just sit at home all night and be a bum… like you!" _

…

Sakura pulled herself from the memory. Well… The Lucky Kunai seemed like the only bar she could come up with at the moment, and while she had a faint prickling of trepidation at the fact that Ino had not wanted to attend the bar alone, Sakura could think of nothing else.

"Uhm. How about this bar called The Lucky Kunai?" Sakura asked tentatively.

Sakura swore that Kakashi's eye grew a little wider, but it returned to it's normal, slightly slanted as if bored state so quickly that Sakura couldn't be sure.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders lazily and responded. "Well… It is your night." Kakashi spoke flatly.

_This should be interesting. _

Sakura was happy that Kakashi took the initiative to lead the way. Apparently he knew where the bar was located, and that was a good thing. Sakura would have felt like an idiot if she would have had to ask directions to the bar she had suggested.

As they walked and chatted a bit, Sakura's arm still looped through Kakashi's in the faux-gentlemen manner, Sakura noticed how far they had gotten from home. They were almost on the outskirts of town. Sakura inwardly wondered if she should be on her guard. But … aside from being a perfectly able to protect herself, Kakashi would never let anyone harm her. Sakura tried to shake off her nerves, but despite being in company with a trusted friend, she couldn't get rid of her jitters at being so far from her comfort zone.

Just as Sakura's worries were beginning to double over on themselves she noticed a large shabby warehouse style building up ahead with bright neon lights and noise pouring from every opening. So this was the Lucky Kunai, huh? Too bad.

Maybe it was from reading Icha Icha Paradise, but for a moment she had an insane suspicion that Kakashi was luring her away from visible society in order to do some very naughty un-sensei-like things to her.

At that thought, a feeling Sakura was not quite used to lurched through her lower abdomen. It wasn't entirely unpleasant.

…

As they walked Kakashi noticed that Sakura had started fidgeting a bit. He inwardly chuckled as he guessed her reason. They were almost out of town and there was really no one near by. A few passers-by had come along, but for the most part they were entirely alone on a darkened street. He chided her silently at second guessing his pure (well perhaps not entirely pure) motives. After all, Sakura had become a beautiful woman, and it wasn't exactly a chore to walk with her to a bar on a dark secluded road.

But of all the bars she could have picked, she had picked _The Lucky Kunai_? Sakura didn't exactly seem like the type that would frequent that sort of place, but … perhaps there was a darker side to his little Sakura than any one had ever guessed at.

_Wait. 'My little Sakura'? Since when had she become 'my little Sakura'? _Kakashi pondered thoughtfully.

He supposed that it was just his way of acknowledging that she had been his student, and in some ways he would always think of her as the twelve year old girl drooling over Sasuke and shouting obscenities at Naruto. Suddenly the image of that little pink heart riding her hip drifted across his conciousness. Okay... maybe not _always_. They didn't call him a pervert for nothing.

As they neared The Lucky Kunai, Kakashi swore he heard her sigh. In relief he guessed, and smiled at her, though it was hidden under his dark mask. When they finally reached the door Sakura slipped her arm from his and searched her purse to find her money. The Lucky Kunai charged a cover to get in this late at night.

For a reason Kakashi couldn't quite identify, he was a little disappointed when Sakura took her arm from his. The warmth of her arm against his and the soft brushing of cloth against cloth had sent little shivers up his spine. Now his arm hung at his side loosely and he wished he could replace her arm in his without it seeming awkward.

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

Sakura paused from searching in her bag and peered at him questioningly.

Kakashi continued to stare for a moment without saying a word, and as Sakura waited for him to speak, she couldn't help but feel a blush rise to her cheeks as their eyes interlocked. To her immense relief, Kakashi finally broke the tension, a strange twinkle in his eye as he spoke.

"Put your bag away Sakura. I told you this was on me, remember?"

Sakura blushed a little more deeply and sheepishly moved her bag up to rest on her shoulder once more.

_She looks so cute when she blushes,_ Kakashi thought mildly, _I'll have to try to remember to make her blush more often. _.

Kakashi shook his head a little and mentally berated himself. It would not do to have those kinds of thoughts about Sakura. Especially tonight when she needed a _friend_, not a perverted old sensei thinking any sort of remotely naughty thoughts about her. "

Kakashi quickly paid the cover charge for both he and Sakura and as they stepped inside the building and brushed past the shining strips of paper that hung in their way as a makeshift doorway, he could hear what sounded like a very high pitched "Eep!" Escape from Sakura's lips.

Kakashi quickly looked over to her to find her mouth wide open in a very un-ladylike manner, and her eyes as large as she could probably get them. He had to admit, the sight in front of them was somewhat disturbing … but he supposed that he would normally find the sight of men in little leapord print thongs on poles rather disconcerting . Apparently this had not been quite what Sakura expected. Kakashi was quickly shaken from his thoughts by her very loud voice.

"Shit. INO!" Sakura practically shouted, although probably only Kakashi had heard because the music was so damn loud.

Sakura took in the scene her eyes growing at every new sight. Men in thongs … old women at the front shaking bills and squealing … younger women sitting at the bar being talked up by a shirtless bartender with a bow tie. Sakura knew that her face was bright red, and that she was gaping, and that Kakashi was looking at her with his eye crinkled happily.

_No wonder _Ino had wanted Sakura to go here with her. Ino was daring, but to go to a male strip bar was pushing it a little, even for her. Sakura quickly put her face in her hands in an attempt to hide the blush that she was sure was growing steadily worse. This was horrible! Kakashi was going to think that she was some kind of pervert who liked to grope sweaty men in thongs. At the thought Sakura felt herself gag a little. She noted that Kakashi was at this point laughing loudly. She turned her face to him, and though it was still as red as a ripe tomato, she was determined to make it look angry.

"This is NOT funny Kakashi!" She poked a finger at his chest for the second time that night.

Kakashi managed to stifle his laughter, but Sakura noted his eye was still creased mercilessly.

Kakashi spoke, with all of the mirth she could see in his one visible eye dripping in his voice.

"You know… we could just leave." Kakashi knew that she had never been here before, and would probably never come here again. It was her birthday, and he highly doubted his pristine medic nin former student would want to spend it like this. He chuckled at the thought of Sakura sheepishly handing bills to a man clothed only in a thong and a Haite-Ite

Sakura sighed and looked down at her bleach white sandals. As much as she would like to leave, Kakashi had already paid to get in. It would be senseless to leave now.

"No. You've already paid the cover charge for us to get in, and it's not exactly cheap."

Kakashi was a little surprised at her answer, but simply nodded. He quickly scanned the Large darkened room to see if perhaps he could spy a table as far away from the greased up strippers as possible. He quickly spotted a table in the far corner. It was a little dark, but it would do.

"Alright then." Kakashi spoke in agreement and took her hand in his leading her through the crowded room to the table in the corner. The gesture was not entirely necessary. He knew she could follow him quite well without holding his hand, but her warm palm felt so _nice _against his, and she didn't pull away. She simply curled her fingers around his hand in a way that made the music that filled the room fade just a little, overtaken by the sound of his own thumping heart.

_What? Was he thirteen? Getting excited over holding hands. _

Yep. Definitely way too much Icha Icha.

…..

Editor's note:

I'm sorry! I'm a jerk. I had planned on re-posting all of this, but I wanted to edit the chapters. Anyway... I was sorting through all my files cleaning out my old external hard-drive when I came upon this story again. Then I remembered all my plans for posting an edited version. Then I remembered that I had only edited 3 of the 15 chapters and promptly forgot to finish. So now I have a few more chapters edited and will post them, with the rest to follow very soon! Don't hate me forever!


	5. Chapter 5

The wild thumping that chorused its way through Sakura's eardrums had absolutely nothing to do with the loud bass beat drumming throughout The Lucky Kunai, and everything to do with Kakashi's large, slightly calloused palm that was presently engulfing her own as they made their way through the crowded room.

Sakura was sure that the blush that had stained her cheeks not moments before had re-bloomed for an entirely different reason. She had never once in her life held hands with Kakashi. Well, it wasn't as if they were strolling along a secluded beach making eyes at each other. He was simply leading her across the room, but for some reason that fact wasn't registering, and her highly disobedient blush reaction was paying no heed to her mental scolding.

_For pity's sake! It's Kakashi! Why the hell am I blushing?!_

Sakura could find no logical explanation for her current state other than that she was entirely out of her element. It had been a long… _long _time since she had held hands with any creature of the male persuasion. Sakura reasoned that surely this must have been the cause. She simply wasn't used to the physical contact with a man, no matter how slight or casual.

Of course, ironically Sakura was actually extremely used to physical contact… it was just that it was usually happening during a _physical_. Examination that is. Sakura was quite used to seeing men; young, old, or middle-aged with out shirts, pants, or any clothing whatsoever. It was a ritual part of any extensive examination to confront the spectacles of nudity. Of course, Sakura being the strictly professional medic that she was, had never once blushed as pretty a shade of pink during those routine check ups as she did now from the simple act of Kakashi taking her hand in his own.

Though she blushed, Sakura curled her fingers around Kakashi's palm in response, and her heartbeat quickened even further. She was truly thankful that it was rather dark in the corner that Kakashi was heading towards. It would not do to have him interrogating her as to the cause of her reddened cheeks, though she supposed it would be easy to blame it on the situation at hand.

Kakashi and Sakura finally reached their destination and Kakashi pulled out a chair motioning for her to sit down.

_He's really outdoing himself tonight_. Sakura thought sarcastically. Apparently Kakashi wished to make up for all the good manners he had surreptitiously hidden away all these years.

In the act of pulling out the chair, however, Kakashi had found the need to let go of Sakura's hand, and she found herself missing the contact. In the place of his palm lay a slight tingling that traveled up her arm and sent shooting bolts of electricity into her abdomen. Sakura, though she expended all the effort she could muster to refute the sensations, lost out to the annoying persistence of her nervous system. Apparently her body had decided to betray her tonight.

…

Kakashi wondered quickly as he pulled out the chair for Sakura to sit on, if he had over stepped his bounds. Perhaps he really shouldn't have taken her hand, but it was too late now, and he was determined to quell any further actions that might betray how very pretty Kakashi thought Sakura looked beneath the dark neon stained lighting.

As soon as they sat, a hunky looking waiter in tight black pants and a bow tie approached Kakashi and Sakura's secluded table. He made a bit of a show of making eye contact with Sakura… something Kakashi found he was not quite comfortable with.

"Hey there, the name's Ryoki. I'll be your waiter tonight. What can I start you off with, maybe something sweet for the very tasty looking lady?" The waiter quipped.

Sakura's eyes opened wide, and Kakashi's narrowed.

"Sake please." Sakura responded quickly noting her former-sensei's unease.

"And for you sir?"

"The same." The waiter nodded and strode off in the direction of the bar.

Kakashi glared after the server for a moment before turning to Sakura, and if his face was un-masked you might have seen that the glower had transformed into a mischievous grin.

"Care to play a little game Sakura?"

Sakura eyed Kakashi uneasily and responded hesitantly.

"What _kind_ of game?"

…

3 bottles of sake later Sakura was quite convinced of the kind of game that she had been playing. What she wasn't convinced of however, was how many Kakashi's were sitting next to her.

"Kaaaaakashiiiii (hic) …noooooooooo cloooning. It makes my head (hic) hurt." Sakura whined and closed her eyes. She couldn't remember ever feeling this dizzy.

"I haven't made any clones Sakura, ready for another shot?" Kakashi's eye crinkled at the very drunk Sakura. Despite her immeasurable talents in other areas, she apparently had _no_ talent for holding her liquor. Kakashi on the other hand was no where near being inebriated.

Sakura groaned. "Kakashi… you … are a cheater. You drink waaaaaaay (hic) more than I do (hic)."

Kakashi made a motion to poor another shot for each of them.

"NO!" Sakura moaned, cradling her head tenderly from the pain that had abruptly erupted from her sudden out burst. "Please…(hic) you win… (hic) I give."

Kakashi laughed a little too loudly, and Sakura mumbled something about intolerable old-man-ninjas who have entirely too much time on their hands to read porn and drink.

…

Kakashi managed to stifle his laughter. She was cute when she blushed _and _when she was drunk. Of course … Kakashi really hadn't planned on getting her this drunk, but it couldn't be helped. He'd not once lost a drinking game, something he shouldn't have been proud of, and Sakura had just kept kicking the shot glass back in her stubborn attempt to one-up him. But it was very late now and he was sure that she had better things to do than sit and play drinking games with her former Sensei.

"C'mon Sakura…" Kakashi's voice rang with the melody of laughter. "We'd better get you home."

Kakashi gently took Sakura by the arm and hoisted her off the chair she had occupied all night. He pondered for a moment if he should let her try and walk by herself, but decided against it. She was swaying far too dangerously, and the last thing she needed was get injured on her own birthday. Sakura tipped dizzily as he led her through the now dispersing crowds and out the door.

…

Sakura wasn't quite sure if she could walk on her own, but considering that Kakashi had a firm hold on her elbow, she didn't think she would have to worry about it. The room around her was swaying mercilessly and Sakura closed her eyes trusting Kakashi not to lead her to her doom. The warm tingly sensation that had plagued Sakura all night rested on her arm around which Kakashi's fingertips were gently pressed. Those lovely little tinglies had managed to appear every time Kakashi had accidentally brushed Sakura's hand passing a drink, or casually held his palm against her lower back to steady her on her bar stool. At first Sakura had been a little worried… She wondered perhaps if she had a medical condition, but as the night wore on, and the sake began drowning her inhibitions, Sakura found herself becoming far more intrigued than she should be by the strange sensations Kakashi was causing.

When the very drunk pink haired ninja and Kakashi had finally exited the still extremely loud strip club Sakura sighed in relief. The cool night breeze was relaxing, and amazingly refreshing after being in a smoky, stuffy, sweaty strip club all night. As Sakura and Kakashi retraced their steps from earlier that night Sakura gazed up at the sky. Even she was able to appreciate the vividness of the stars, in the absence of the moon they shown even brighter, though it made her a little dizzy to tip her head so far back.

They walked in silence and as usually happens when one has time to ponder the perplexities of life, Sakura's countenance grew a bit serious.

"Kakashi?" Sakura started.

"Hhm."

"Do you think I'm a stuck up old biddy?" Sakura looked up at his face as if she was trying to read his expression… of course all that was visible was a single guarded eye that gave nothing away.

"Why would you ask something like that?" Kakashi retorted quickly.

Sakura didn't have to think much before responding in her slightly slurred form.

"Well… I always work, and Ino Pig always calls me an old hag, who never wants to have any fun, and I don't have a social life, and I was going to spend my birthday all alone reading a book, I really was, until you came along, and I just… seem so pathetic." Sakura said the sentence all in one breath and found herself even more dizzy from the effort.

Kakashi took in the young girl's countenance. She wasn't really a young girl any more, but she seemed like one at the moment. Her face which normally glowed with confidence now betrayed exactly how insecure she felt at times.

"You're _not_ an old hag Sakura, far from it. Just because you don't go out partying every night or have as many boyfriends as you can fit under your belt doesn't mean you're pathetic. You take yourself seriously, and that's important. Ino may seem to have more fun, but she's nowhere near the ninja you are." Kakashi's face remained forward and Sakura could see nothing but his profile, but she was sure that he was telling the truth. She may have been a bad liar, but she was good at reading people. He was being sincere.

Kakashi's words had an effect on Sakura that she couldn't quite explain. She had told herself the same thing thousands upon thousands of times to reassure herself, but hearing the words from the man who had once glanced over her to focus on more promising prospects warmed her inside and out.

"Kakashi … Do you really mean that?" Sakura stopped walking and turned to face him.

Kakashi paused as well and turned slowly so that they stood just a few inches apart directly in front of each other, Kakashi's hand still gently resting on Sakura's elbow. As he gazed at this beautiful, young, strong woman before him he realized he meant what he had said with all his heart.

"I really do, Sakura."

Sakura smiled so sweetly at this that the strangest sensation thrilled through Kakashi's body. His eye found it's center on her lips and noticed how soft and tempting they looked, opened just slightly with the smile tugging at each corner, bright white teeth peeking from behind them. He found that he wanted nothing better than to lean down and kiss those soft pink lips so that he could feel the smile there with his own.

They stood rooted to the spot, Kakashi and Sakura simply looking at one another. The smile had faded from her face and what was replaced by the smile was a look of questioning.

Sakura's heart began to race… she could see nothing but that one exposed eye, but she read something there she had never seen before. It was not laughter, it was not boredom, it was not guarded… it was… wanting? Sakura's breath hitched a little. Surely that couldn't be it. She was just misreading him in her drunken state. But Kakashi was looking at her, and he was leaning in… and they were so close… and… oh god, she couldn't look away.

…

Kakashi found himself leaning in slightly. Sakura was so close he could smell her, almost taste her. She didn't smell sweet or fruity like so many of the other girls her age who dumped on loads of any kind of perfume that smelled like you could eat it. She smelled light and clean, with just the smallest hint of vanilla, all mixed in with something that Kakashi couldn't put a finger on. He realized that smell couldn't be named because it was just her, just Sakura. He breathed in distinctly, as if trying to capture her scent forever, and Sakura just stood there, looking at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

_Stop. What am I doing? _

… _Exactly what I want to do._

_Well we can't have that can we._

Suddenly he forced a leaf to materialize in his hand and he feigned the motion of plucking it out of her hair before letting it drop to the ground. He straightened up and a smile creased in his eye.

"Have to watch out for those stray leaves," Kakashi spoke. "They'll get you when you least expect it."

…

Sakura took in a breath. They were walking again, and Kakashi was talking to her and she was tripping along beside him well enough, but she didn't hear a word. She made the attempt to make a 'hmm' sound every once in a while as if she was agreeing with him, but in all honestly the thoughts that had overtaken her mind were not letting any of Kakashi's words break through their barrier.

_I thought he was going to kiss me. _A bolt zipped through her lower abdomen, and her heart skipped more than just one beat. _I mean… I really thought he was going to kiss me. Why in the world did I think that? And why was I not … repulsed? He's my sensei! Okay well… former sensei, but still! But when he leaned in… oh god, I wanted him to kiss me! I'm drunk… it must be that I'm drunk. I might want any one to kiss me at this point._

_But… what he said. He was so sincere, and for the first time… I felt like I was an equal to him. Not just his lacky student who wasn't worth his time of day. _

Sakura looked up at Kakashi and for the first time in her life she actually took in his appearance, well … what she could see of it. His profile demonstrated a strong jaw line, straight nose, just a little large. But definitely not unattractively so. She found herself wanting to run her fingers along his jaw line to be able to feel if it was as firm as it looked.

Her breath caught again, and Kakashi glanced over, catching her quizzical stare.

"You, okay Sakura? I didn't get you too drunk did I?" Sakura could only stand open mouthed and blush.

_God. He caught me staring!_

"Sakura …?"

"No!" She almost shouted. Sakura shook herself mentally and forced her voice to sound calm. "I mean yes… and no. I'm fine, and you didn't get me too drunk. I was just thinking that … um …" Sakura floundered for some excuse, because what she was really thinking was ridiculous and she would never, never tell _that_ to Kakashi. "That … I've … never seen your face without your mask!" Sakura finished quickly, happy that she had stumbled upon the rationalization rather quickly.

Kakashi simply chuckled and wagged his finger in that 'no no no' gesture as if she were a small child asking for a candy at the store.

"Some secrets can never be uncovered Sakura. Even if you are so drunk you might not remember it." Sakura laughed and playfully punched him in the arm.

"I'm not _that_ drunk!"

Kakashi made the motion of exaggeratedly rubbing his arm and pouting.

"You know… You're stronger than you think." The sulk evident in his voice.

"And you're nicer than you let on." She quipped.

They walked the rest of the way to Sakura's home, chatting mildly. Sakura still tottered a bit, but she wasn't nearly as drunk as she had thought. She was definitely drunk, but she found that she at least could make intelligent conversation, a handy trade most drunkards couldn't boast of. As they arrived at Sakura's door, she reached in her bag and fumbled with the keys. She attempted to put them in the lock but they simply weren't obliging her.

"Stupid Keys." Sakura muttered. "Stupid lock." She squinted and leaned over a bit to try and get a closer look at the keyhole.

Suddenly Kakashi was behind her.

He was so close that her back was nearly touching his chest as he leaned over her small frame. His hand enclosed over her own and held it steady. Sakura's heart thumped madly. Gently he helped her put the key correctly into the lock. Kakashi's hand turned, and her hand turned with it causing the lock to click out of place.

He didn't move. Sakura breathed out, letting the gush of air whoosh a little on its exit. Kakashi leaned in a little more and his nose was nearly pressed to her neck. He breathed in. Sakura shivered when she felt what was almost the touch of his lips against her bare skin. Kakashi's hand snaked its way up her arm until it held firmly to her shoulder, the other hand followed suit.

Kakashi and Sakura stood that way for a moment, Sakura barely breathing as Kakashi rested his forehead in the dip between her collar bone and neck, both hands gripping lightly but firmly to her shoulders, until Sakura spoke hesitantly.

"Kakashi …?"

Just as swiftly as the contact had come, it vanished, and Kakashi vanished along with it… in a swirl of small green leaves. Sakura whipped around to find herself alone.

Sakura could only stand there and gape where Kakashi stood just moments ago.

_What… was THAT!? _


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week. One week exactly since Sakura's birthday rendezvous with Kakashi, and she had seen neither hide nor tail of her former Sensei since then. If Sakura hadn't known better she would have sworn he was avoiding her, but if there was one thing that she could credit to Kakashi, it was that he was a lazy bastard. He was too apathetic to put out the effort of deliberately evading people… he did that well enough without purposing to do so. He was most likely just being his normal elusive self, probably in a tree somewhere snickering at the latest volume of Icha Icha.

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh and trudged through the Konoha Medical Facility, a grim expression brooding across her features. She wished that she could atribute the dismal expression to an excessive workload… or well hell, even a hang over. But the only explanation for her gloomy countenance was that she didn't know what the hell had happened a week ago, and she'd been brooding over it ever since.

Of course Sakura had, at first, gone into mild hysterics thinking her ex-sensei had put the moves on her, and had turned even more panic-stricken when she realized that fact didn't seem bother her one bit. Well, alright. Maybe it bothered her a little bit, but certainly not enough to stop her heart from skidding giddily around her ribcage whenever she thought of that particular moment at her doorstep …

_His face was so close to me… I could feel his breath on my neck… His chest nearly pressed to my back… it felt so…_

_STOP!_

There. She had done it _again_. Of course when these tranquil little moments in Sakura's fantasy world happened to crop up, Sakura was sure to shoot them back down with a logical air.

_It meant nothing. Not to me. Not to Kakashi. He was drunk, probably more than we both thought, and he most likely got dizzy or something. _

Of course these rationalizations didn't quell Sakura's daydreams for long, and soon she would be gazing off in some unknown direction, a bemused look upon her face, which was the only alternate to the aforementioned doomsday glare. Sakura had hoped that she could evade any personal questions by being faux cheerful around the rest of the medical staff and her patients, but Tsunade wouldn't let Sakura have her way.

"Sakura." Sakura had been in one of her mental escapes when Tsunade decided she'd had enough. Startled from her reverie Sakura made a sour face at the blond haired tyrant.

"Something bothering you Sakura?" Tsunade asked sweetly. Sakura wasn't fooled.

"No. I'm perfectly fine thank you."

"It won't do to lie to me Sakura; I've been your trainer and mentor for the last ten years. I know when you've got something on your mind, and frankly whatever it is, it's interfering with your work. Did you intend to make Mr. Kamichi wait over an hour for his physical … or do you have other, more pressing matters at hand?"

Sakura's frown turned to a scowl.

"No I didn't forget! I was just… getting his papers now! I've been bogged down with eight hundred patients today," Sakura exaggerated "and I just haven't gotten to him yet."

Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Sakura please, you've had no more to do today than you have every other day."

"Well!" Sakura threw her hands up in an exasperated motion. There was no way she could tell Tsunade that the real reason she was a little off today was a tall, handsome, and totally off limits former teacher who boasted wild gray hair and more of a mask than a face.

"Maybe I'm just tired okay?! I work every day all day, and I have practically no life outside of this hospital! I'm a good worker and I do things right, and what's my reward? 'Here Sakura, have a stack of files and papers to sort through tonight, and make sure they're done by the time you come in tomorrow!'." Sakura gestured exaggeratedly and spoke the last bit in a mockingly cheerful high pitched tone.

"Sakura… you know we're understaffed …" Tsunade sounded almost sorry and Sakura glanced up in surprise. She had expected Tsunade to be infuriated, not apologetic. After all, Sakura knew she was really in the wrong; she was just trying to desperately convince herself that she wasn't.

"I know, but…" Sakura finished weakly.

"Sakura, I'm sorry about the workload. I just … I put so much on you because I have faith in you. You are a wonderful medic; I would trust you with my own life."

Sakura really couldn't have been more surprised. Not that Tsunade trusted her, she knew that, but that She was admitting it.

"I think this has been a long time coming Sakura." Tsunade continued. "I've been working your tail off, and I do have other staff that can fill in for your position, I just would rather have you. Actually Akimichi's daughter has been asking for more hours. Finish up with your patients today Sakura, and then take a week or two off work. You deserve it."

Sakura stood in front of the busty blond woman and hoped her jaw wasn't gaping open. Getting time off was the _last_ thing Sakura wanted! She needed to be as busy as hell, because when she wasn't busy she was sighing and wondering what exactly Kakashi was up to at that precise moment. If Sakura had been any normal girl her own age, she would have recognized the serious symptoms of a crush. Of course, Sakura wasn't any other normal girl. She was a vibrant, pink haired, anti-social, insomniac, workaholic, and she hadn't had a crush on any boy since her childish dreams of being the perfect house wife for Sasuke Uchiha.

This was going to be bad. This was going to be very, very bad.

Though Sakura had convinced herself into at least semi-believing that Kakashi was simply an anti-social pervert who preferred 'conversation' in between the bindings of a cheesy smut novel over telling her what had happened between them, he was indeed trying his darnedest to avoid her at all possible costs.

Kakashi really didn't know what had gotten into him the night of Sakura's birthday. He never lost his cool, and he never did anything that wasn't carefully planned or thought out. Practically groping Sakura had _not_ been a thought out maneuver.

Many people considered him lazy, and in all appearances he seemed exactly as slothful as everybody accused him of being; but what no one really knew, unless they really knew him well, was that the clockwork was always ticking and whirring hidden behind his sluggish posture. Even if he appeared nonchalant, he was constantly rummaging through ideas, or calculating the efficiency of a particular action, that is of course when he wasn't absorbed in his books.

So when the chubby, slightly creepy store clerk saw Kakashi staring intently at two different loaves of bread in the grocery isle for ten minutes, he quite possibly thought that he had dozed off while standing up, or was simply day dreaming, when in fact Kakashi was debating the nutrient value of each loaf, whether it would provide the essential vitamins in order to nourish him on any future missions, and if the price difference was really worth it to get the name brand or not. The tedious choosing of bread products might take up to twenty minutes. The decision to feel up Sakura had taken considerably less time.

"Wheat or white…?" Kakashi mumbled to himself absently and then surprised himself with an irrepressible cough.

Taken quickly from his nutrient reverie, Kakashi coughed again against his will. He suddenly realized that a slight dry, itchy sensation had secretly stolen itself away to the back of his throat and was currently threatening to play punching bag with his uvula. Temporarily forgetting his mission for multi grain or bleached, Kakashi deterred his current shopping agenda to make a quick stop to the medicinal isle.

Kakashi gazed absorbedly at the rows of various cold and flu treatments that neatly arrayed themselves in a plethora of colors and sizes on the market shelves

"Tylenol Cold or Nyquil…?" It would be at least another half an hour of debating and searching the labels of bottles before Kakashi would be seen strolling slowly from the grocery store, a bag of Sara Lee wheat bread in one hand and a bottle of Nyquil in the other.

Despite the fact that Kakashi was certainly trying hard to avoid the pretty pink haired medic nin, she wasn't making it too hard on him. He had expected her to come storming to his apartment the next day, and fiercely beating the ever-loving pulp out of him. When the severe beating never happened (slightly to Kakashi's chagrin… he had secretly day dreamed of an intense battle turning into a savage bout of angry off the wall sex… of course, he was also trying his best to ignore these more perverted thoughts.) Kakashi simply took to wandering as aimlessly as he always did, without really keeping his eye pealed for a pink head bobbing about in the crowds.

That approach had certainly worked fine for a while, but soon proved to be his downfall. Sakura was never seen in the streets of Konoha unless she was sneaking away from the Medical Facility for a quick lunch break or late at night on her way home. Kakashi wasn't so lucky any more however, seeing as just the day before Sakura had been forcefully scheduled to take two weeks vacation. With nothing left for her to do but stroll bored through the crowded streets it was almost inevitable that she would spot a certain gray haired ninja.

Sure enough, Sakura did indeed spot Kakashi, who she noticed was not reading his Icha Icha for once, and was carrying a loaf of bread and some sort of bottle. His simple lazy stride made Sakura smile. As much as he had ruffled her feathers the other night, his slow pace and easy countenance made her feel comfortable and almost anxious to see him again.

She must have been right all along, she had no reason to worry that Kakashi had been keeping away from her. If he had been trying to avoid her, she certainly wouldn't have caught him this easily. To gain an entrance into Kakashi's attentions, Sakura decided to sneak up as stealthily as possible and snatch one of his items. She wondered absently if she was turning into a thief. She didn't think so, it seemed that only Kakashi was able to illicit her kleptomaniac tendencies.

Deftly Sakura crept behind Kakashi and made for the bottle of whatever it was he was holding, snatching it quickly from his grasp. Kakashi only had time to grunt in surprise before seen the fleeing figure adorned with a halo of pink tresses zoom past him.

Kakashi wondered if he was being punished for something, and coughed again. Yep. He was definitely being punished for something…he'd give you three tries to guess at what.

Well…there was nothing to do about it. He _needed_ that cold medicine… and he really did not feel like going back into the mini mart. The clerk kind of freaked him out, and for Kakashi, that was something. It took a bit to give him the chills, but the overweight, pimply, huge glasses wearing, Goth looking creature that had checked him out (and his groceries) had definitely done the job. Kakashi shuddered at the thought of having to go back there, and the next mart was at least a ten minute walk away. Kakashi sighed and started after Sakura.

It didn't take long for him to catch up. She was only a few blocks away standing on the edge of the road glaring down at his precious bottle of Nyquil. As he warily approached she shot him an angry look and waved the bottle in his face.

"Kakashi! What is this for? … Are you sick?" Sakura's slight frown and furrowed eyebrows shifted slightly, transforming her features from irritated to concerned.

Kakashi never got sick… but if he did, he made sure not to tell any one. He wasn't the type to get babied just because he happened to sneeze more than usual.

"No. I'm quite fine Sakura. It's for my uh… cat." Kakashi finished, hoping she hadn't caught the slight pause, and really hoping that she didn't know that he didn't have a cat. It was a pretty lame excuse… but with any luck she'd buy it.

"You have a cat?" Sakura shot back incredulously.

"Yep." Kakashi bantered.

"What color is it?"

"Grey."

"It's name?"

"… Thunder."

"Liar." Sakura crossed her arms and held tight to the bottle of Nyquil. "And no one gives _Nyquil_ to a cat any way. You are sick aren't you."

"No, really… Thunder's just got a runny nose." Kakashi responded trying to sound innocent.

Sakura gave him a skeptical glare and her suspicions were, unhappily for Kakashi, confirmed when he sneezed heavily three times in a row. Sakura took this as solid proof.

"See! You _are_ sick!"

Rubbing his nose as an afterthought Kakashi simply shrugged.

"Can I have my Nyquil back."


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura stood facing Kakashi, a stubborn look besetting her pretty features. She still clutched tightly to the bottle of cold medicine and glowered at him. She knew that Kakashi was a stubborn idiot, especially when it came to sickness or injuries. She had seen plenty of times when he would shrug off an injury on a mission, only to have it become severely infected because he hadn't wanted to slow any one down. If he was simply sick with a cold, he'd probably be fine… but knowing him, if it got worse he wouldn't do anything about it.

Kakashi stood, his face turned away from Sakura and shoulders slumped lazily, with his hands occupied in his pockets, and the loaf of bread tucked between his side and his arm.

"Kakashi…" Sakura noticed he was deliberately avoiding her gaze, and it made her wonder if what had happened a few short days ago _had_ indeed meant something. She paused deliberately, waiting until he finally turned his gaze toward her. When he did Sakura did her best to keep her pulse rate as normal as possible.

"You can have this back… if you promise to go see a doctor if your cold gets any worse. Okay?"

Kakashi simply shrugged, which Sakura hoped she could take as a 'yes ma'am', and she held the bottle out for him to take.

Kakashi eyed the bottle for a moment before slowly reaching out to grasp it in his hand. His roughened fingers grazed over Sakura's as he took the cold medicine, and she felt herself shiver involuntarily at the contact. She found it amazing that something as simple as two seconds of brief contact could send goose bumps racing up and down her arms, and cause her heart rate to quicken further. As a scientific minded individual, Sakura could find no rational excuse for her on-again off-again malady that only seemed to appear when the elusive copy nin deigned to be in her presence.

Sakura and Kakashi stood in a slightly awkward silence.

"Well." Kakashi spoke first. "If you've got nothing else to chide me about, I think that I should be home nursing myself back to health." With that Kakashi turned and walked swiftly from where he and Sakura had stood moments before.

Sakura stood, rooted to the spot. He hadn't said a thing about the other night. Not an apology, not an explanation…nothing. She wanted to be angry with him, but she found that she couldn't. In all truth, Sakura had probably just way over-exaggerated the incident in her mind.

Kakashi had a lot to drink that night. He quite possibly was just as drunk as she was, just better at hiding it… and he most likely didn't remember the incident, or if he did, it didn't seem important enough to illicit his attentions.

Not knowing why, Sakura found that she was disappointed. For some god-forsaken reason she had _wanted_ Kakashi to acknowledge that there was something odd going on between them, but it seem that if there were any feelings, they were all one sided.

A sharp pang ran through Sakura's heart as she realized, that was exactly how it had always been. Any time she had felt affection for someone, they returned it exactly as Kakashi had just done… walking away without a backwards glance.

Sakura had long gotten over her pre-teen crush on Sasuke, but the memories of rejection don't always fade, even if fondness does. Sakura felt a single tear roll from her cheek and wiped it away quickly with the backside of her hand.

Much to Sakura's chagrin she suddenly realized that she did indeed have feelings for Kakashi. She didn't know how deeply she felt for him, other than knowing he was one of the most important people in her life. But so were Naruto and Sasuke… and they didn't have her heart racing like a mouse on a wheel.

"Dammit." She sniffled

Why was it that all the guys that she fell for could make her cry without even trying?

…

Kakashi felt bad for leaving Sakura so quickly, but he found that her presence was becoming increasingly dangerous. He was having dreams about her now. (no… not naughty ones.) In his dreams she would simply smile at him or wave from a distance. Her pretty features alight with happiness. Always too far away to touch or even talk to.

Maybe it was a sign.

But regardless of what his dreams seemed to be telling him, Kakashi could not get the young kounichi from his mind. As much as he had wanted to avoid her, her concern about his health had warmed him.

_She's a medic. She's supposed to be concerned about people's health. _He reproved himself.

Kakashi was interrupted from his musings by Asuma.

"Hey. Kakashi!" Asuma stood across the street and raised his hand in a wave. Kakashi wasn't really in the mood to talk, but then again Asuma was a good friend… perhaps he could lend some advice. Kakashi weaved casually through the passing crowds and met him on the other side of the street.

Asuma eyed his cold medicine.

"Getting sick are we?" He asked nonchalantly.

"No… not we. But if you want, I'm giving my cold away, not for free of course. I'll be setting up a kissing booth outside my apartment."

Asuma laughed energetically.

"That's something I'd pay to see… but it think I'll pass on the offer. You're just not my type Kakashi."

"You don't think I'm pretty?" Kakashi batted his one visible eye.

"Tempting… but no." Asuma chuckled and leaned against the wall of an old weaponry shop.

"Too bad. Looks like I'll just have to settle for less deserving prospects." Kakashi moved beside Asuma and copied his actions, resting his shoulders against the sturdy wall. Kakashi and Asuma chatted a bit, catching up. Asuma had been gone on a mission for three weeks and gave Kakashi the interesting details before Kakashi broke in with a question.

"Asuma… this is going to sound like an odd question, but I need advice."

"Shoot." Asuma obliged willingly.

"What do you do when you're attracted to someone who's off limits?" Kakashi peered off into the distance, hoping he didn't appear as ruffled by his own feelings as he knew he was.

Asuma looked him carefully and pondered the question before answering.

"Usually you stay away from them."

"I've tried that."

"Try harder then. You're the _elusive_ copy nin. You must not have been giving it your best."

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and responded with a noncommittal "hm."

Asuma eyed his friend, wondering who on earth had his feathers ruffled. Whoever it was, Kakashi was a pretty stand-up guy, and despite claiming that this person was 'off limits' he could safely assume that Kakashi was probably putting up barriers where they didn't need to be.

"Hey, as long as it's not Kurenai, I've got nothing to say about it." Asuma stepped away from the wall.

"Speaking of which, I've got to get going. Kurenai is forcing me into going on another date tonight." Asuma grinned devilishly.

"Yeah, right. Some one would have to knock you out, lock you away and eat the key before you'd miss dinner with her."

Asuma only grinned wider and Kakashi expended the effort to heave his body away from the wall and raise a still arm to the sky as Asuma walked away, the classic Kakashi wave. Kakashi let out a heavy sigh and made his way towards his home.

Asuma had been right. Kakashi had not tried very hard to avoid Sakura, and he knew why. He had _wanted_ to see her again. The only problem was that he did see her, but he'd made a complete fool out of himself, and Sakura probably thought he was the biggest dickhead around. The thought was not comforting. He didn't want Sakura to dislike him, but he didn't know what he wanted beyond that.

For Kakashi women had always just been something he used to relieve tension. He'd never taken what wasn't given to him willingly of course… and from the reactions of his counterparts, he was a damn good lover. But Kakashi had no experience dealing with feelings.

Sex? Yes… but feelings were on an entirely different planet than just Sex. Sex was easy, simple and fun. Feelings complicated things, and for a man like Kakashi who had been twisted around enough by troublesome emotions in the past, they were entirely unwanted.

If Kakashi had feelings for someone else he might perhaps have felt differently. But this was _Sakura_! He could still picture her as his twelve year old gennin student, so eager to impress Sasuke.

She was nothing like that now.

She still held onto her stubbornness, and propensity towards infatuation (except now she was obsessed with work instead of boys) but she had matured indefinitely in mind and body.

Sakura was no pin-up model, like Ino, whose curves caught the eyes of almost every slobbering male. No Sakura was more toned down, thin and muscular from training but not without curvature. He was ashamed to realize that he had inspected her very pretty rounded bottom once or twice, and she had a set of hips that could knock you out. Not too big, not too small, just the right size to know that she could take what you could give her.

Kakashi realized suddenly that he was on the verge of arousal. He really had to stop thinking about Sakura. He whipped out an orange colored paperback that was concealed in his pocket and flipped distractedly through the pages till he reached his rather lonely looking apartment.

The moment he reached his door, he knew something was off. He could sense the chakra signature of someone else very near by, quite possibly in his apartment. He tested the knob, which was usually locked, and found that when he turned, it clicked open easily.

Kakashi disguised his chakra and slipped silently into the apartment. He would be damned if he was going to be robbed, he had few enough Items as it was. He immediately thought of his Icha Icha collection and sincerely hoped that whoever was here had not touched them… he might just get upset.

Kakashi's apartment consisted of small entry way that opened up to a larger lushly carpeted area that he used as the living room. Two entrances adjoined to the living room, one was Kakashi's bedroom, and the other was a double wide doorless entry that opened up to the kitchen.

Kakashi breathed evenly, concentrating on focusing his energies into masking his chakra flawlessly, and he lifted his haite ate so that both of his eyes were visible. A ninja could never be too careful. He heard the faucet creak on and water run, and as he pressed his back against the wall he edged along till he reached the opening to the kitchen.

What he saw there was something, or rather _someone_ he had certainly not expected.

…

Sakura stood in the same spot for a few moments simply looking at Kakashi's retreating form and sniffling. She watched him till he turned a corner and was out of sight, only then did it seem that she could tear her eyes from him.

Damn him.

He had always been a pain in her neck. For one thing, she was an extremely prompt person, and Kakashi's perpetual lateness had always gotten on her nerves, quite possibly more than it had gotten Sasuke's or even Naruto's.

He was lazy, and stand-offish, and aggravatingly sure of himself. Sakura wondered why the hell she was getting upset over a creature who seemed to be the anti-thesis to her nature.

She supposed there was a reason they say opposites attract.

But for all of his bad qualities, Sakura could not help but to acknowledge that he had a few very good assets to his personality. He was compassionate, and loyal, and mature… well… as mature as any man can be who reads smut novels. He was strong and, though he had lost so much in his past, he remained consistently optimistic, at least in her company.

Sakura couldn't say much for his figure. She'd never seen him in anything but his mission gear… he probably didn't _have _any other clothes. And of course… his face was a complete mystery.

For the first time in a long while, she had the strange urge to try and sneak a peek at his hidden facial features. She remembered Team Seven's many failed attempts at catching a glimpse of Kakashi's naked face, and chuckled quietly. Those had been some of the best days of her life.

Somehow, things had gotten a lot more complicated since then.

Sakura turned to head back to her apartment, but an idea struck her so suddenly that she couldn't help but to act on it.

Quickly Sakura traced Kakashi's steps. She hid behind the corner of an old abandoned drug store and saw him crossing the street towards Asuma.

"Perfect." She smiled and skipped passed them, unnoticed on the other side of the street, in the direction of the gray haired ninja's apartment.

…

To say that Kakashi had not expected to see a pink haired ninja with her haired tied back in a cute messy pony tail peeling potatoes at his sink, would be a bit of an understatement.

She had apparently found her way around his kitchen quite easily. She had his apron on, though it was too big and hung at her hips where it was tied loosely.

Kakashi could not help the smile that spread unbidden across his face as he watched her. She was tapping her foot and moving her hips slightly, listening to some unknown tune that played only in her mind.

She was so damned _cute_.

Kakashi couldn't help himself. Silently he moved until he was directly behind her, only a few inches away. She still hadn't noticed him somehow. Deftly he placed one hand on her gently swaying hip and the other moved around to grasp the hand that held the potato peeler.

Sakura went completely still.

"Sakura…" Kakashi bent his head till his mouth was near her ear and spoke in a lowered, slightly husky tone. "What exactly are you doing in my kitchen?"

Much to his satisfaction her breathing had become considerably shallow, and beneath his touch, where his hand held her wrist, he felt her pulse rate quicken.

In all honestly the close proximity was having the same effect on him as it was to Sakura, only Kakashi was better at hiding it. Kakashi released her hand and placed his own on the counter.

Now one hand lay lazily on Sakura's hip, and the other blocked any possible escape route, by leaning on the simple white countertop.

Sakura turned slowly till she was entirely facing Kakashi, his hand had remained against her, brushing along her back as she had turned, and resting on the opposite hip now that she faced him.

Within the breadth of a heartbeat, the room had gone from smoldering to completely on fire. A deep pink blush spread across Sakura's features, and her eyes did not meet his. She simply gazed at his chest, mouth tightly closed in resignation.

_You got yourself into this mess._ Kakashi thought.

_And now I'm gonna have to get myself out of it._ Sakura finished the thought without realizing that if had there been a mind reader present… he would have said 'Jinx!'

Sakura darted her gaze quickly to Kakashi's eyes. She realized just then, that both of his eyes were uncovered, the deep red Sharingan swirling slowly. She shuddered just slightly. She was not afraid of Kakashi, but the Sharingan was a very powerful weapon, capable of more than any kunai could dream of accomplishing.

Sakura's lips parted as if to speak, but she discovered that she couldn't find the words. She had come here, ready to playfully banter with Kakashi.

Ready to bet him that she could cook him the best meal he'd ever had, in exchange for a glimpse at his face.

Ready for anything, but this.

Sakura's pulse rate had quickened to an unnatural pace and she was sure that if she had been hooked up to the EKG machine at the medical facility, it would have diagnosed her as having a massive heart attack.

…

As Kakashi stared down at Sakura, loose tendrils of her soft pink curls pooling around her face, he knew that he could not stop himself. He had not intended to kiss her, but it was too late now. The way her lips were parted just so, and her cheeks blushing so nicely, Kakashi knew he was done for.

"Sakura…" Slowly Kakashi reached the hand that had been on her hip, and brushed a stray lock of hair from her eyes. Those deep bright green eyes that could have swallowed him whole at the moment.

"I think that I'm going to kiss you." Kakashi's voice was low, and filled with passion.

Sakura's eyes widened, if it was possible, even more than they already were, but she didn't make a move to escape.

Kakashi gently moved his hand now to the small of her back and slowly pulled her closer to him, his head lowering as he did so.

They were so close that Kakashi could feel Sakura's breath on his face, sweet and warm. His nose touched hers lightly and he realized that he did not want to kiss her with his mask on. He usually didn't remove his mask, even in lovemaking, but the idea of not being able to feel Sakura's full pink lips against his own was loathsome.

The hand that rested on the counter reached up and tugged the intrusive mask down and away till it was no longer and obstacle.

Sakura had long since closed her eyes, and her breath was coming in small hitched puffs, as if she couldn't get enough air.

Slowly Kakashi lightly grazed her lips with his own, testing the waters.

It wasn't enough.

He paused briefly before pressing more fervently against Sakura's lips, shifting his mouth slightly for a better angle.

Still not enough.

…

Sakura couldn't quite grasp what was happening.

The movie reel in her mind kept catching and replaying Kakashi's words, but reality was spinning forward dizzyingly, and before she realized it, Kakashi's lips were on hers. There was no cloth, as she had expected, but simply his skin against her own.

Warmth pooled dangerously in her lower abdomen.

Kakashi had started the kiss, with the most chaste and feather light of kisses, but now he had progressed until the light touches had become more fervent. It was still gentle, but there was something hidden in the temperate veil that was dangerous… something that felt like need, or lust.

Sakura breathed out softly and the small sigh that escaped her lips worked through her body, loosening it until she dared to wrap one arm around Kakashi's shoulders and neck, where her hand found solace in his white-gray hair. Her fingers swirled enticingly in small circular patterns as Kakashi continued to sweetly caress her lips with his own.

Sakura felt as if she was in a dream that she never wanted to wake from, and she pressed her body flush against Kakashi's.

Kakashi groaned against her mouth, and much to her disappointment, he jerked himself away.

For the first time since Kakashi had initiated the kiss, Sakura opened her eyes.

Kakashi stood in front of her, raking his hand through his hair, his shoulders slumped as if in defeat. Sakura however did not have time to examine his posture, because for the first time in her life, she saw Kakashi's face completely unveiled.

She was stunned. Aside from the even scar that ran over his left eye and cheek, he was perfect. His cheekbones were high set and his nose, was an even line, perfectly symmetrical. His lips were set perfectly between his nose and chin, and were _not_ in the least bit 'thick' as Naruto had once imagined. Though he had features that seemed like they would make up a very feminine face, somehow the curve of his jaw and the slight stubble, mixed with the rugged appearance of his scar and mussed hair, made him all too masculine. All she could do to describe him was simply…perfect.

Slowly Sakura inched forward and reached out to his face, her fingers tracing the line of Kakashi's jaw.

Kakashi's eyes flew to her face, but she wasn't looking at them, she was exploring every feature in detail, now that she was able to see it up close.

"So that's what you look like under there…"


	8. Chapter 8

The look Sakura was giving Kakashi, with her slightly dazed features and parted lips as she simply gazed at his face, was threatening to make him kiss her again. He wanted to so very badly. The jolt of electricity that had sped its way through his system from the previous kiss was stunning.

She was his student. She was twenty two and he was thirty five, nearly fifteen years his junior. Kakashi's conscience was barraging him with all the reasons he never should have kissed this woman.

"Sakura." Kakashi lightly grasped the wrist of the hand that had been gently stroking his jaw line, sending shivers down his spine. "I… think you'd better go." Kakashi gently but firmly moved Sakura away from him. He didn't think he could deal with her being so near.

Sakura looked up to Kakashi and searched his eyes.

"Why?" Her voice was small and sounded unsure, but not afraid. She didn't seem to be half as rattled by the kiss as Kakashi had been.

Kakashi turned away from her gaze, opting to stare at the refrigerator instead.

"Because… what just happened… shouldn't have happened."

Sakura took a step forward, and Kakashi took a step back. He could _not_ let her be close to him right now. She was very, very much danger of him throwing a couple of kunai's at his conscience and kissing her again. God… he was going to go to hell for this.

"What if I wanted it to happen!?" Kakashi had been so busy staring at the refrigerator that he hadn't realized that Sakura's face had transformed from dazed to angry. She spat out the words at him. "What if I want you to do it again?"

Sakura took another step towards him. Again Kakashi retreated. If she kept this up, he was going to have his back up against the wall, literally as well as metaphorically. It was time that Sakura realized what the continuing of that kiss would surely lead to.

When Sakura stepped forward for the third time Kakashi stepped forward to meet her, his eyes no longer pinned to the refrigerator. Quickly, and rather roughly he grabbed her wrists, spun her around until her hands were pinned above her head against the wall in Kakashi's strong grasp. Kakashi quickly pressed her body to the wall with his own, his knee placed between her thighs.

"Is this what you want Sakura? Because if you want another kiss, this is what it's going to lead to."

Kakashi's head was bent forward, and his words were harsh, cutting like diamonds… beautiful and impenetrable.

"Do you really want this? Do you really want to be more than just Sensei and Student?"

Kakashi's voice was becoming lower, more dangerous, and the warmth tickled close to Sakura's ear as he leaned in further."

Do you want me to use you just to relieve sexual tension… you want me to screw you? You ready for that?

Again Sakura's breath was pushed out in short heaves. Under Kakashi's steady gaze Sakura's eyes did not hold dazed passion or anger like before, but now fear mingled with the sizzling emotions he found there.

A stab of guilt found its way to his gut and quickly Kakashi released her. He had found his answer in her eyes. He didn't need for her to say it.

Sakura was a lonely woman, and as any lonely woman might, she had unquestioningly accepted Kakashi's affections. It didn't matter that this was wrong, and that he shouldn't have feelings for her… because sometimes when you're lonely, Kakashi knew full well any one would do.

"I didn't think so." Kakashi's back was turned to Sakura, so he didn't see the tears that were rolling down her cheeks, but he could hear her sniffles.

God, he was such a fucking jerk. He shouldn't have done any of it. He'd probably scared the hell out of her. The only thing that Kakashi wanted to do right now was turn around and hold Sakura in his arms. He wanted to comfort her and protect her. In this situation Kakashi found that he could do neither, because he needed to protect her from himself.

Perhaps it was best this way. If she thought he was just an ass who just wanted a little piece of hers, well… she might not get hurt. She might hate him, and though he despised the idea of being hated by a person who had somehow become precious to him, it would probably be better if she did. It would be better if she knew he just wanted her for sex. It would be better if she realized that he didn't care for any relationship other than a one night stand. It would be better.

The problem was, that Kakashi knew if he and Sakura ever did become lovers… it would get way more complicated than just a one night stand or even friends with benefits. He'd seen her heart get trampled on by Sasuke numerous times before she finally given up on him. At least Sasuke had never given her a reason to think he loved her.

More than anything Kakashi just didn't want to see Sakura get hurt.

…

When Kakashi didn't turn around Sakura found she couldn't stay any longer. He'd frightened her a little, but in all honesty… she'd scared the hell out of herself. Because when Kakashi had proposed what would happen if that kiss had continued, she _wanted _it.

Sakura quickly wiped the tears that were flowing freely down her face; she didn't even know why she was crying. As steadily as she could on fiercely shaking legs, Sakura left the kitchen, and then Kakashi's small apartment.

It had been a mistake to come. She had not only upset herself, but she could tell that Kakashi had regretted the kiss. Sakura brought her fingers to her kiss swollen lips, and knew one thing for sure. _She_ had not regretted it.

"Yo! Sakura!"

A voice called out to Sakura and she was jerked from her thoughts. Ino was walking towards her and waving animatedly.

"Hey Ino-pig." Sakura mumbled. Ino reached Sakura and fell in step beside her as they walked towards Sakura's apartment.

"Whoa, Sakura… You okay?" Sakura didn't want to imagine how she appeared. Kiss swollen lips, and slightly ruffled hair. "You look like you just got your brains kissed out of you…"

Sakura responded in a Sasuke like manner.

"hn."

"Oh my god! You did just get kissed! Oh you have to tell me who!" Ino paused in her rampage and frowned before continuing.

"You would be the type who would get good and kissed, and then frown about it… must have been bad."

"No. It wasn't bad… it was great…but…"

"Ha! I knew it!" Ino interrupted and smiled triumphantly because she had gotten Sakura to admit the kiss. "Soooo… who was it!?"

Sakura glared at her friend.

"Like I'd tell you! With as much as you gossip, it'd be around Konoha in less than a day. And any way, it's none of your business."

"You're such a prude forehead girl."

"Shut up Ino-pig."

Ino did drop it though. She wasn't that interested after all. She simply assumed that Sakura had made it with one of the many random younger men that lurked the streets of Konoha. Of course, if she _had_ known who it was, she would have been much more interested.

Sakura half listened to Ino's boy talk. How cute she thought Shikamaru was (now that he and 'that bitch' as Ino preferred to call her, had started dating. Of course 'that bitch' was Temari.)

She tried, but she couldn't quite focus all of her attention on her friend's pointless jabbering. Sakura's mind was still humming with images of the kiss she had shared with Kakashi.

She still couldn't believe how absolutely gorgeous he was. Her heart skipped painfully whenever she pictured his face.

Sakura felt guilty that she had made Kakashi upset though. She knew that he had held back, that he had purposefully pushed her away, to avoid the kiss from leading to _other_ things.

She found the idea of _other_ things very intriguing.

But the words that had brought fear dancing in her eyes made her pause. He had said he wanted her just to relieve sexual tension…he wanted her just to screw her.

Maybe that was the real reason Kakashi pushed her away. Because he was a busy man who didn't have time to look for a steady relationship. A man who relieved tension during one night stands. A man who didn't want to hurt his ex-student by having sex with her and then dumping her like he did the rest of the women he 'screwed'.

As much as Sakura wanted to play make believe, her past experiences with men had told her to never put your heart on the line. It only got stomped on mercilessly. Kakashi was not going to love her. Perhaps he cared for her because they had a past together as teacher and student, and they had a bond of friendship, but beyond that she knew he felt nothing. From what she had learned of Kakashi's past over the years, she knew he had closed his heart to the deeper emotions.

Loyalty? Yes.

Friendship? Yes.

Love? Sakura couldn't be so sure.

Regardless of what she felt she knew of Kakashi, Sakura couldn't quell the question that nagged at the back of her mind.

Did she really need love?

"… Sakura!"

For the second time that night, Sakura was ripped from her relentless thoughts by Ino.

"Were you even listening to me?!" Ino stood in place glaring at Sakura with her hands on her hips defiantly.

Sakura simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Ino… I'm tired."

"Yeah right… you're probably dreaming about that kiss… I bet it wasn't even that great. You're such a prude, you'd think any boy who slobbered all over you was the best thing you'd ever had." Ino huffed loudly and stormed off in one of her many tantrums.

_If you only knew Ino… if you only knew. _

Sakura was sure that if Kakashi had kissed Ino like he had kissed her… Ino would have turned to jelly.

…

He watched her as she talked with Ino. He watched as Ino yelled something that sounded like 'prude' and stormed off. He watched her sigh and trudge home.

For some God forsaken reason Kakashi couldn't quell his need just to see her.

This was getting dangerous. He was becoming a Stalker for gods sake! Enamored like some little school boy.

Unfortunately no matter how much Icha Icha he read Kakashi couldn't concentrate… and when he tried very hard, it worked against him. He began imagining Sakura and himself in place of the main characters. Kakashi decided that Icha Icha was off limits, at least for the time being.

Kakashi watched Sakura unlock her door and go inside. He wasn't going to lower himself to peeping in her window, so, much to his own disappointment Kakashi forced himself to head back to his own, rather empty apartment.

…

Sakura stood in her home and for once really looked at it.

Her living room was comfy, with big soft furniture, decorated in tans and browns, with splashes of green. Everything that she had worked for was here. Her books, her furniture, her decorations, her comfortable lifestyle. But Sakura couldn't quell the suddenly oppressive feeling that something was missing. Her home seemed empty. Before she had realized her feelings for Kakashi, she had never wanted anything more than what she had, but suddenly she found herself less than content.

Slowly but surely Sakura made her way to her favorite large overstuffed chair. She sank into it and sighed. Soon she was asleep, with images of a certain gray haired ninja haunting her dreams.


End file.
